Ultraman (character)/Gallery
Original ULTRAMAN-BIRTH.jpg|Birth of Ultraman Birth of Ultraman 2.jpg Birth of Ultraman.gif Ultraman C.jpg|Ultraman A-type costume Ultraman_in_city.png Ultraman Pose.jpg Ultraman 17.jpg hayata pose.jpg Ultraman_A_fighting.png Ultraman_A_fight.png regtuerg.JPG urutoramanchopi.JPG truhuyerhte.JPG yrdshgf'.JPG Ultraman 10.jpg hayata specium 2.jpg|Specium Ray usr.png UltramanAFaceUp.png|Ultraman Type-A close up (Notice teeth and tongue) Ultraman 2.jpg|Ultraman Type-B costume Ultraman night.png Ultraman_b.png Ultraman_B_in_city.png Ultraman (B-Type).JPG Ultraman 15.jpg usr1.png Hayata 1.jpg Ultraman 12.jpg Ultraman 14.jpg O0600103913198278946.jpg|Ultraman Type-C costume Ultraman C ready.png Classic_Ultraman.png irfreg.JPG hihrhrt.jpg Ultrmn Ichg.JPG Ultraman_Fighting_style.png|Ultraman's fighting style though out the show Ultraman_v_Bemlar.png Ultraman vs Bemlar.jpg Bemlar I.jpg Bemlar WOWOW.png Bemlar v Ultraman I.png 173785957201305261518343686666663718 033.jpg Neronga A.jpg Neronga-0.jpg Ultraman vs Neronga & Alien Baltan.jpg Neronga AlienBaltan v Ultraman.png 142610156781678.jpg Neronga vs Ultraman 2.jpg Ultraman_v.png Ragon v Ultraman I.png|Vs Ragon RAGON II.jpg Greenmons WOWOW.png|Vs Greenmons Urutoraman vs gesura.JPG|Ultraman fighting Gesura Ultraman v Antlar.jpg|Vs Antlar Antlar v Ultraman.png Antlar 5.jpg Ultraman_v_III.png Ultraman_v_II.png|vs Red King I Ultraman_vs_Magular_&_Red_King.jpg Redking v Ultraman I.png Redking v Ultraman.png Gabora v Ultraman.png|Vs Gabora Gabora vs Ultraman.jpg Gobora WOWOW.png Jirass 4.jpg|Vs Jirass 142531149874779 (1).jpg Jirass v Ultraman.png Jiras v Ultraman.png UltramanvsJirass.png Ultraman gyango ruffian from outerspace 19660925.JPG|Vs Gango Ultraman vs Gyango.jpg Dodongo-1.jpg Dodongo WOWOW.png Ultraman vs Gavadon B.jpg|Vs Gavadon GAVADON I.jpg Gavadon ultra.jpg Ultraman vs Gavadon.png Ultraman vs Gavadon.jpg Alien Baltan II WOWOW.png|Vs Alien Baltan II Ultraman vs Alien Baltan ll.jpg Dggjdfgd.PNG|Vs Imit Ultraman Ultraman vs Imit-Ultraman.jpg Ur going nowhere zarab.PNG I got a headache.PNG|Ultraman enduring Alien Zarab's powers HYDRA I.jpg|Vs Hydra HYDRA-1.jpg Syodai2.jpg|Vs Telesdon Ultra94.jpg Telesdon 8.jpg Telesdon 6.jpg Syodai1.jpg Jamila v Ultraman.png|Vs Jamila poedsmns.jpg Red King ll v Ultra.jpg|Ultraman vs Red King II Ultraman vs Red King ll.jpg Ultraman_vs_Red_King.jpg Ultraman hayata vs gomora.jpg|Vs Gomora GOMORA OSAKA III.jpg Ultraman_small.png|Ultraman small Dada ultra.jpg|Vs Dada DADA II.jpg Goldon-1.jpg|Vs Goldon Woo v ultraman I.png|Vs Woo Woo v Ultraman.png Ultraman woo.jpg KERONIA-ULTRAMAN.jpg Zambolar 0.jpg Ultraman vs Zumbolar.jpg|Vs Zambolar MEPHILAS I.jpg|Ultraman vs Alien Mefilas I Alien_Mefilas_Vs_Ultraman.png Alien Mefilas v Ultraman.png Zetton_v_Ultraman.png Zetton WOWOW.png Return of Ultraman Ultraman & Ultraseven Return.png|Ultraman and Ultraseven return ULTRAMAN_AND_ULTRASEVEN.jpg W Beam.jpg Original & Seven Return of Ultraman.jpg Seven_&_Ultraman_3.jpg Ultraman Ace Ultraman in Ace.jpg|Ultraman on the first Episode of Ace 左からｿﾞﾌｨｰ_初代ｳﾙﾄﾗﾏﾝ_A_ｼﾞｬｯｸ_ｾﾌﾞﾝ.jpg|The 5 Ultra Brothers Ultra Brothers Golgotha.png Jade Statue Ultra Brothers.jpg|Ultraman (in the middle) as a Jade Statue along with the Ultra Brothers Cut_2014_ultraman_15.jpg.jpg Ace_Killer_4.jpg TFC26_表1.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 03.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 02.jpg Shine 5 Ultra Brothers.jpg 4 Ultra Brothers.jpg Brothers-0.jpg Ultra Brother Poses.jpg Ultra Brothers Ace.jpg 173785957201306151610572394398859186 041.jpg Ultra Brothers 27.jpg Ultraman Taro Brothers Taro.jpg Original Ultraman (Taro).jpg 7a6168b0a8.jpg|The Ultra Brothers Reviving Kotaro Ultra-Brothers 1.jpg Alien Temperor v Ultra Brothers.png Ultra Brothers Bell.png|The Ultra Brothers with the Ultra Bell Ultraman on Uranus.png|Ultraman on Uranus Ultraman vs Tyrant.png|Ultraman send an Ultra Sign to warn his brothers of Tyrant's progression. 0dbb5358.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 032.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 031.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 035.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 033.jpg|Behind the scenes of Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro 173785957201306282223532740821044453 034.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro 173785957201306282223532740821044453 077.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Episode 34 of Ultraman Taro Ultra-Brothers 3.jpg A01266a.jpg Ultra Brothers T34.jpg Ultraman Leo Man on the ground.png 123365736396516228906 L3806.jpg Man in Leo.png Hitting man with key.png astra-kye.jpg Fighting man kneeling.png Ultra bros run.png Zoffy leo1.png 123365750277816228957 L3814.jpg 123365749146416132094 L3813.jpg Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Leo.jpg reo-38-2.jpg reo-39.jpg Chaiyo's Ultraman Thai Ultraman.png Chaiyo121.jpg 0101.jpg Ultraman Story Ultra-Brothers 4.jpg Grand King v Ultra Brothers I.png Grand King v Ultra Brothers.png The showa crew.png Sure has pecks.png The bros.png Vlcsnap-00027.png Vlcsnap-00024.png Grand king vs bros.png Ultraman vs Kamen Rider Ultraman vs Kamen Rider.png Ultraman vs Kamen Ridee attack.png|The Rider Kick vs. The Specium Ray Ultraman & Kamen Rider.png Ultraman & Kamen Rider I.png Ultraman Tiga Ultrmn in Tiga.jpg|Ultraman in Tiga 1513326 10201455778466262 1272058854 n.jpg|Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Combo Ray.png|Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga killing Yanakagi Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers UBrothers VSU-Kill.jpg|The Ultra Brothers vs U-Killersaurus UBrothersVS UKill2.jpg MebiusBrothers4Stance.jpg Ultraman-Mebius-And-Brothers.jpg Ultraman D specium ray.png ultraman brother.jpg|The Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Mebius Movie Ultraman_D.png|Ultraman as he appeared in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers Ultraman Mebius Ultraman 21.jpg Ultraman 23.jpg Mephilas-Mebius-0.jpg Mebius & Original Ultraman.jpg Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Ultra Brothers 2008.png The Super 8 Ultra Brothers 20.jpg Superior-8-Ultra-Brothers.jpg Superior ultraman 8 brothers.png Ultra039_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Ultraman (Glitter).JPG|Ultraman Glitter Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Ultraman in rock Galaxy.png|Ultraman trapped in a mountain Ultraman v King Joe Black.png Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman vs BeliL.jpg|Ultraman,Seven and Zoffy vs Belial. imageawisiwkwmmsmk.jpg|Seven,Zoffy and Ultraman imagesssisisisjajj.jpg|Ultraman using Specium Ray against Belial. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Mebius, and Gomora Mega Battle.png Ultraman and Ultraseven Mega Battle.png Bip ap.JPG|Ultraman vs. King Gesura Urutoraman vs twiny tailer.JPG|Ultraman fighting against Twin Tail ultra-man.jpg|ULtraman's artwork for the movie Ultraman cape I.png Ultraman movie.png Ultraman movie I.png Ultraman movie II.png Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman No.2.png Ultraman Seven Legend.jpg|Ultraman & Ultraseven Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg Ultraman Saga Saga-0.jpg Antlar-Saga.jpg|Ultraman fighting the revived Antler Five Ultra Brother appear to help Ultraman Saga.jpg Brothers-2.jpg Brothers-1.jpg Specium Ray.png|Ultraman uses his Specium Ray at Antler Ultraman Ginga 1926654_636435289737878_1371621424_n.jpg the face of darkness.jpg Ultraman Geis.jpg 22/1/14-01.jpg 030405.jpg 070809.jpg 101010.jpg 111112.jpg 18383838.jpg 131415.jpg -8228838383.jpg imagejdjjyjtry28288.jpg imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imageyjthyetrhoothehoeytiertiluihluigu.jpg wayafgkd.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Mmjymyjtmjymyjmmyjmyjnjimage.jpg imageubkhhibjhjbhiobghioghio.jpg imagekhhjyeejthjihrtjjnioi.jpg imageuhbbohbihbihihbubui.jpg|2 Jean Nine fighting.jpg Dark_Specium_Ray.jpg Dark Speciu, Ray.jpg Ididjdjdjsiswi.jpg ImageUltraman Darkeee.jpg Ultraman Transformation Dark.jpg|Ultraman Dark transforming into Ultraseven Dark Ultraman Geist.png Ultraman Dark Ultra-Slash.png Ultraman Dark Specium Ray.png 1460011 484791151640748 984238849 n.jpg 546012_487518841367979_1726348109_n.jpg Ultraman_(shin)_Ginga.png|Ultraman's artwork for Ultraman Ginga Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg imageejjwnwjj.jpg|Ultraman Dark appearance in the opening of Ultraman Ginga. 400627 517579811695215 491073909 n.jpg|Ultraman reappeared back on Ultraman Ginga Second Special 28/2/14-02.jpg 28/2/14-3.jpg SP12.png Weakened a.jpg 10547513_616081178511744_2820921400110805708_n.jpg 10686878 679581128828415 1126517378509410258 n.jpg|Ultraman Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Ultraman (Original) X.jpeg Ultraman vs Golza.jpeg|Ultraman vs Golza Ultraman, Tiga & X.jpeg Ultraman, Tiga & X Exceed.jpg Ultraman, Tiga, Zero, Nexus, Max, Ginga, Victory & X.jpg De40sd8f4gdf.jpg Video Games Ultramodavyred.gif|Ultraman Atari Ultraman Sprite.gif|Ultraman's Sprite from MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Ultraman Ultraball.png hqdefault12.jpg gfs_15712_2_8.jpg Screenshot-000-.png Art Painting1.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Ultraman Painting6.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Ultraman P_173.png|An Ultraman scetch by Tohl Narita with information on the right Ultraman 20.jpg P_136.png Ultraman 19.jpg Ultraman 18.jpg Ultraman_Sewatch!.png Hayata.jpg F950abf925a0d4afa60b67d69985f451.jpg Ultraman_anatomy.png|Ultraman's anatomy 99dabc88ed816d0af94190937e65a3c5.jpg Ultraman-inside.jpg Pic.jpg Ultrasbaltan.png Ultraman_I.png Ultraman Swatch.png Ultramn.png 1479053 480506522069211 496619782 n.jpg Cameos cameos in Lum 55.jpg|Ultraman appearing in Urusei Yatsura's second movie along with Mothra, Alien Guts, Alien Baltan, Alien Icarus, Alien Godola, Antlar and King Joe. cameos in Lum 21.jpg|Ryuunosuke and her father re-enact Ultraman vs RedKing. Concept designs Old_Ultraman.png|The original hero for the Ultraman series. Ultraman_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept designs Ultraman_Concept_Art2.jpg|More concept designs Old Idea bemlar.png|The 'Bemlar-BirdMan' Behind the scenes Ultraman_unfinished_costume.png|Ultraman A unfinished Ultraman_and_Eji.png|Ultraman with Eiji Tsuburaya Hayata_and_Ultraman.png 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg DVD Covers 519EWPFMNQL.jpg 20090131 ea6e82f3199f093c2698bU1VThz05FCq.jpg 513JJCXSY8L.jpg 518oz4coh1L. SY445 .jpg 51T18KMNDPL.jpg 51PnuxZTRVL.jpg 512HNJXSJZL.jpg 51qyYd3aeKL.jpg 51492S80BXL.jpg 51pf8xMQSbL.jpg Ultraman Vol-6 1999.jpg 51ie1hKCUAL.jpg 51136KFMJJL.jpg 512zMwgEG+L.jpg Img66292310.jpg 4934569634139.jpg UltramanVol9 1999.jpg 51I57UjHFLL.jpg 5138P78EGGL.jpg 4934569634153.jpg Ultraman-complete.jpg 51tN2laVnCL.jpg 41WfbiRdNUL.jpg 042.jpg 9390000058275.jpg 4206040340.jpg 51HllHT7VDL.jpg 5105EHBDPVL.jpg 368.jpg Ace Vol1 2010.jpg B00024JJH4.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg Ace Vol4 2010.jpg Ace Vol7 2010.jpg 97846176.jpg 464.jpg D0079624.jpg D0079613.jpg 459.jpg 4205060706.jpg 458.jpg Leo10.jpg N 610dupj710pl.jpg B000OPPRIG.jpg 61TeplW+E4L.jpg 51wEqh0QNIL. SY445 .jpg 4213101355.jpg Others Saikyou.gif Tumblr nh2sf7Id4g1u21bnqo2 1280.jpg Img20080923_2_p.jpg|Ultraman Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Train Design Img_8.jpg|Ultraman Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Train Design IMGP2043.jpg|Ultraman Train ZGtrK.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Images